<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obsession by YellowSaberTooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288366">Obsession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSaberTooth/pseuds/YellowSaberTooth'>YellowSaberTooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSaberTooth/pseuds/YellowSaberTooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The rangers are all on edge when they learn that Rita is alive. But something strange happens. Something that has them all, but mostly Trini, scared. </p><p>OR</p><p>Rita is a bit obsessed with the yellow ranger. (Ew not like that)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimberly Hart/Trini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been about a month when the rangers learned that Rita was alive and taking base on the moon. That thought was enough for their big sugar high of winning the first battle with Rita to simmer down into a much more serious tone. This time, they didn't have a countdown of when they would be facing her. So they trained as if it would be their last day on earth. So yeah, the atmosphere around them was laced with focus and a sprinkle of on edge.</p><p> </p><p>But nobody was more on edge than Trini. She was the one to meet Rita personally in a place she was supposed to feel safe in. Now every time she lays down, she feels as if Rita is watching her all the way from the moon. So, knowing that she'd want to be well rested in case she <em> did </em> have an encounter with Rita again, she started sleeping over at Kimberly's.</p><p> </p><p>Trini didn't expect Kim to seem so desperate when Trini had asked if she could stay during the night with her. Apparently, Kim was just as scared as she was which honestly makes sense. All of their lives were in danger and who's to say that what happened to Trini couldn't happen to either one of them? Billy had even <em>died.</em> That simple thought had caused Trini and Kims friendship to grow into something more...interesting.</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn't important right now. What's important is the fact that a week later they have an encounter with some putties. Now, putties were nothing to Trini and the rangers so they were easily taken down. But that wasn't the issue. The issue is that the putties seem to have a preferred target, and that target just so happened to be her. At first she thought nothing of it. Just more for her to punch and use her daggers. But when one of the putties literally ignored Zack right in front of it to specifically attack Trini, they all knew something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get it. Why are they so focused on Trini?" Kimberly had become practically glued to Trini when she noticed her becoming the primer focus from their 'putty pals.' Trini would usually complain if it was anyone else. Guess having a crush on someone does that to you.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe they see Trini as more of a threat than the rest of us?" Billy walked beside Jason and Zack while the girls were right behind them. They had just finished fighting and were headed to the ship to inform Zordon and get some possible answers for the strange encounter.</p><p> </p><p>Zack snorted out loud. "Yeah right. Crazy girl is as threatening as a baby kitten." Trini just so happened to be walking behind him and "accidentally" grabbed him and tossed him five feet across the mine. </p><p> </p><p>"Oops." Trini smirked to herself as Zack coughed up some dirt and rubbed a spot on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind. Very threatening."</p><p> </p><p>They continued making their way through the mine until they made it to the cliff. The boys all jumped in one at a time. Trini stared over the edge, preparing herself for the leap until a hand on her shoulder quickly stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Trini still couldn't believe that this girl cared so much about her. Kimberly Hart. The girl that could turn Trini into a total softie.</p><p> </p><p>"I will be once we get some answers."</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>When they made it to the ship, Jason was the first one to step up and talk to Zordon. They had more of a connection with being the red rangers and the leaders of their teams.</p><p> </p><p>"Zordon."</p><p> </p><p>The massive wall in front of the morphing grid came to life as Zordon's face appeared before them.</p><p> </p><p>"Rangers. I assume you've had success in eliminating the threat?"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stayed behind Jason and watched intently at the interaction.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but we've got another issue."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>Zordon stayed quiet to listen to Jason speak, which was a little weird since Zordon would constantly interrupt them.</p><p> </p><p>"We were able to take out the putties, but they were mainly focused on attacking Trini."</p><p> </p><p>Trini swallowed down the anxiety that had been growing ever since the attack. She started tapping her finger rapidly against her leg. Kim had noticed how uneasy the girl was and quickly grabbed and held her hand to ground her. Trini gave her an appreciative glance, which Kim responded with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>"That is interesting, but not unusual for Rita."</p><p> </p><p>This caused an alarm to ring through everyone's head.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kimberly walked forward and stood beside Jason. She was starting to get pissed off. If Trinis' life was in danger then how come Zordon didn't warn them?</p><p> </p><p>Zack was starting to get angry as well, but he decided to take over Kim's place in comforting Trini who had remained silent, taking in the information.</p><p> </p><p>Zordon sighed in the way only an alien in the wall could.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a long story."</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>If Rita was asked who she hated the most in the entire universe, everyone would think she'd say Zordon. Well, they wouldn't be wrong. She despises him and everything he stands for. But Zordon never quite hurt Rita. Never like the past yellow ranger did.</p><p> </p><p>Rita laughed darkly to herself. <em> Pathetic </em>. How could Rita let herself become attached to someone so easily? In fact, she almost would say, she had cared for yellow.</p><p> </p><p>Back when she was a part of Zordon's team, she never felt more out of place. She constantly fought and argued with Zordon's decisions. So in her fits of rage and anger, her solid rock was yellow.</p><p> </p><p>Always there <em> supporting </em> Rita. Telling her that she <em> believes </em> in her. Being the only person that seemed to understand her.</p><p> </p><p>Rita's stomach churned at the thought, making her feel sick.</p><p> </p><p>But Rita should have known better. How <em> stupid </em> was she to believe that yellow would join her. Work alongside her. They could've been great together. But no. Yellow had chosen Zordon's side that time. And nobody could heal that internal wound that had festered within Rita.</p><p> </p><p>So when she killed the yellow ranger. She let that rage. That <em> hurt</em>. Take control of her. And she had never felt better.</p><p> </p><p>Now there was a new team of rangers. And she hated all of them. She was still coping with the idea that these children had temporarily defeated her. But that little yellow ranger wouldn't get out of her head.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to blame being isolated on the moon with her boiling rage for the intrusion, but she knew better than that.</p><p> </p><p>When she was down on that slimy little planet, all she could think about was the zeo crystal and the rangers. So when she put her plan to work, there was only one person she could use. The new yellow ranger.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the fear in that small child's eyes filled Rita with a sense of power and familiarity. If the new yellow ranger was anything like the last one, then she would listen. She had even offered the small thing a chance by her side, just like the last yellow ranger. But once more, she chose Zordon. She <em> chose </em> someone else. And it was all too familiar.</p><p> </p><p>That pain. That betrayal. She let it fester while stuck on this miserable floating rock. All she could think about was that stupid yellow armor.</p><p> </p><p>But not this time. Rita unleashed her anger as her magic started to slowly come back to her. She knew that her power was tied to her emotions, and she smiled wildly as her rage filled her with it.</p><p> </p><p>She was able to form a herd of putties, just enough to send a message to the rangers that she was getting stronger. She wickedly grinned down towards the earth.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't wait to watch you fall."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rangers process this new information while Rita decides to take action.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So they were friends?" Billy had listened quietly while Zordon told them about Rita's past with the yellow ranger. The others were still trying to process it all.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. They had been very close. But when yellow had chosen being a ranger over Rita's power hungry mission, Rita became angry."</p><p> </p><p>Jason held onto Kim who looked like she was ready to snap.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you telling us this just now?" Jason was angry, but he needed to be calm for the team. Being a leader meant making sure his team was safe, and if Trini was a target of Rita's wrath then he needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I didn't think Rita would care anymore after she had killed yellow. But I guess I was wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"You're damn right you were wrong." Kim finally had enough. She was sick of being in the dark by Zordon. All he ever did was tell them to train and prepare to fight. But he never told them anything personally about Rita. They needed to know as much as they could when facing their enemies. So how come Zordon held back so much information?</p><p> </p><p>"I need some air." For the first time since coming down there, Trini had finally spoken. Everyone quickly turned around in surprise and watched Trini hastily sprint out of the ship. Zack, who had been standing by Trini to comfort her, shared a knowing look with Kim as she nodded and followed the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Jason turned his attention back to Zordon with a serious impression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"For the record Zordon, the next time one of <em> my </em> teammates could be in danger, you'll tell me immediately."</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wait up!" Kimberly had to jog to catch up to Trini who was already making her way towards the lake that Kim had showed her a  few weeks ago. Trini slowed down enough for Kim to catch up but kept moving towards the spot.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to clear her head from everything. From Rita. She's had enough of hearing about that crazy bitch for one day.</p><p> </p><p>When they made it to the lake, they found themselves sitting along the edge of the terrain that surrounded the water. Trini took a deep breath in, closing her eyes and listening to the soft breeze as she tried to calm herself down. Kim was right beside her, watching but not wanting to interrupt. Trini appreciated the gesture. Having Kim there helped her relax a bit.</p><p> </p><p>She exhaled and opened her eyes again, admiring the sun reflecting off of the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Why me?"</p><p> </p><p>Her throat was dry and gravely, having not drank anything since the fight. Kim was a mix of different emotions. She was angry, upset, scared, and worried. But right now, Trini needed her.</p><p> </p><p>"Rita is insane. She wants all of us dead. But don't worry about her, we're going to make sure nothing happens. I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Trini felt so vulnerable in that moment. As if she was a little kid that needed to be protected. She hated feeling like that. But Kim's words were also comforting. So she laid her head on Kim's shoulder, breathing in the girls citrus shampoo. Kim rubbed comforting circles onto her back as Trini slowly drifted off into a quiet sleep. Kim softly smiled at the sweet sight and whispered to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be right here with you."</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Rita hummed to herself as she traced a pattern onto a smooth piece of moon stone. She had been at it for ten minutes, trying to get the pattern to work but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>The longer it took, the more frustrated she got. She cursed to Zordon. Cursed the rangers for putting her here. Cursed everyone that tried to stop her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the moonstone began to glow a deep shade of green as the pattern she had spent tracing for minutes started to show. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there it is. This will work nicely."</p><p> </p><p>She grinned to herself as many thoughts of how she could use it spilled through her head. Around her, many putties made from the moon started to form. She was getting stronger. But not strong enough.</p><p> </p><p>Rita sighed to herself. How <em> boring</em>. She was crazy, but not stupid. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to take out all five of them at the moment. But maybe, just maybe. She could weaken them.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed out loud to herself. Oh those poor poor rangers. They were probably <em> terrified</em>. That thought made her smile wider. She looked down at her special little rock and mumbled to herself.</p><p> </p><p>"How precious you are. If only there was a way to see if you work."</p><p> </p><p>Rita tapped her chin dramatically in thought until a flash of yellow crossed through her mind. She wickedly grinned and cackled to herself. Oh, she knew just who to test it on.</p><p> </p><p>Rita looked around at her little army of putties with a glint in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Time to pay our friends a little visit, shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>It was an early Saturday morning and Trini was on her way to Zack's with extra donuts from the rebuilt Krispy Kreme. Her and Kim have started a tradition of going there on weekends ever since their first donut "date."</p><p> </p><p>Zack had gotten more stressed ever since those putties appeared. He was worried that his mother could get hurt so he spent most of his time at home with her. Now, Trini might mess with Zack from time to time because let's be real, he sometimes deserves it. But she really cares about him and wants to make sure he's still eating at least.</p><p> </p><p>When she made it to the trailer, Zack was already there sitting on top of it. He quickly smiled when he saw her and waved her over.</p><p> </p><p>"Bout time you made it. I was starting to think that you and Kim were so busy flirting with each other that you forgot about me."</p><p> </p><p>Trini made sure to punch him hard in the arm for that as she handed him the bag of donuts and hopped up with him.</p><p> </p><p>"I honestly don't even know why I told you about that." She did know the reason why she told Zack she was crushing hard on Kim, she just didn't want to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>"I know why, because Trini and Zack are <em> BEST FRIENDS</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Zack shouted loudly throughout the trailer park, definitely disturbing any neighbors around them. Trini covered her face in embarrassment but couldn't help the small chuckle to escape.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever. Just eat your stupid donuts homeboy."</p><p> </p><p>Zack grinned with that charming smile of his as he dug into the bag of glazed goodness. If it were any other day Trini would insult his lack of manners, but this time she was just happy he wouldn't starve.</p><p> </p><p>Once finished, he crumpled the plastic bag into a ball and shoved it into one of his coat pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ever gonna tell her?"</p><p> </p><p>Trini could be sarcastic and completely avoid the subject, but Zack was being earnest and she was the one who trusted him with this secret. Besides, it was a bit freeing to be open about it with someone.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, I don't know. Things are pretty messed up lately. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's figured it out by now."</p><p> </p><p>Zack wrapped his arm around Trini, pulling her in for a side hug.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll know when the time is right. I can always pull some wingman shit the next time me and Kim have a karaoke night."</p><p> </p><p>Trini returned the hug for a split second before moving away laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait are you serious? Since when do you guys have karaoke nights?"</p><p> </p><p>Zack grinned happily, feeling lighter and easier than he's had for the past few days.</p><p> </p><p>"Bout a month ago I was at Kim's for a study session and found her old karaoke machine from when she was little. So as you can assume, our study sessions quickly turned into singing sessions."</p><p> </p><p>Trini smiled widely at the thought. That was definitely something she wanted to witness and secretly record for safe keeping.</p><p> </p><p>"Hah well, I'm gonna have to pass on the wingman thing if that's your method."</p><p> </p><p>Zack made a fake pouty face, trying to act upset even though the huge smile on his face was a dead give away.</p><p> </p><p>"Aw, you're no fun."</p><p> </p><p>They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the rest of the early morning. Their lives were always filled with constant pressure and anxiety that sometimes they forget to just, live.</p><p> </p><p>But sadly, it seems that today they wouldn't get to do that.</p><p> </p><p>They got startled by the sound of their phones going off. When they read what it was, they immediately got up and took off.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Getting a bunch of messages from the others that there was an attack definitely had Trini and Zack on their feet. Luckily it was in a nearby park that was closed off for the day.</p><p> </p><p>When they met up with the others, Kim quickly rushed towards them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh thank god, I was worried about you guys."</p><p> </p><p>Zack was about to make a remark when suddenly a loud crash echoed through the area. They all nodded and morphed into their armor. Trini didn't miss the way they stayed super close to her.</p><p> </p><p>She summoned her daggers, preparing for a showdown.</p><p> </p><p>"Zack, crouch!" </p><p> </p><p>The black ranger quickly bent down to his knee as Trini ran and jumped off of him, destroying a massive rock that was thrown at them.</p><p> </p><p>Billy and Jason paired up, working off one another in perfect sync as Jason slashed through putties with his sword and Billy swinging his lance with all his might.</p><p> </p><p>"Look out!" Trini barely had time to register before an arrow went flying right past her head and into a putty behind her. She quickly looked up to see Kim perched on top of a tree with her bow in hand. They shared a nod. Trini was grinning back at her but luckily Kim wouldn't be able to notice. Perks of ranger helmets.</p><p> </p><p>After destroying the group of putties, they barely had enough time to breathe before another wave appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you gotta be kidding me." </p><p> </p><p>Zack's voice trailed through their ears as they quickly went back to battle. But this time, something was off.</p><p> </p><p>Trini went to attack a putty, only for it to ignore her and go after Billy. Oh, something was definitely off alright.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, more and more putties came pulling in, running right past her towards the others. She ran towards Billy to help get them off his back until a powerful force pulled her back.</p><p> </p><p>She flew back a ways from the others who were now surrounded and distracted. Shit. She was in trouble.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She tried to get up but was stopped by the one person she wished she'd never have to see again. Her whole body went to a complete stand still as her heart rate sped up with fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if it isn't my <em> favorite </em> little ranger." </p><p> </p><p><em> Rita</em>. How did she manage to get here from the moon? Trini didn't dwell on that thought for long as she quickly mustered the short amount of confidence she had and jumped up, sheathing her daggers.</p><p> </p><p>"Get the hell away from me!"</p><p> </p><p>Rita smiled devilishly, an image Trini could never forget.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh little yellow. Always were a spunky one."</p><p> </p><p>Trini rushed forwards, slashing and thrusting her daggers with all her strength. But Rita dodged quickly and swung her staff around as if it weighed nothing. Trini didn't have enough time to dodge when Rita slit through her abdomen, creating a nasty gash.</p><p> </p><p>She cried out in pain, clutching her side while her armor retracted. Meanwhile, the others had finally started getting the putties cleared out until they heard Trinis scream. Kimberly quickly took action, running towards the voice until she saw Rita standing over the injured girl.</p><p> </p><p>"TRINI!"</p><p> </p><p>Rita spared no glance her way, and instead kept her focus down on the helpless girl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"As fun as it would be to kill you, I don't want to. Not right now."</p><p> </p><p>Before Trini could register, she was knocked out cold into complete darkness.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've enjoyed writing this story so far and I'm super glad that a lot of you like it! Next chapter is gonna be intense ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trini wakes up in a strange place while the other rangers figure out a rescue plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing she heard when she woke up was silence. Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she tried to focus on where she was. Her head pounded hard as she attempted to remember everything. At first she thought she could be dreaming, but when it finally hit her, panic quickly started to spread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to move, but something in her chest started to shoot pain through her whole body. Trini cried out, immediately stopping herself from any sort of movement. She looked at her arms. They were chained to the wall like some sort of crazy dungeon. There were also these green like veins all over her body. She followed their trail to find the source and what she found was some sort of weird glowing rock that was hanging on her neck, right on her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>She took in her surroundings, noticing she was in some sort of stone structure. There were more deep green veins spreading throughout the area. She suddenly realized where Rita had taken her. </span><em><span>The</span></em> <em><span>moon.</span></em><span> How was she even breathing?</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, there she is. I was beginning to wonder when you'd wake up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trini immediately looked up when she heard that voice. Rita stood before her with an evil glint to her eye. Her body screamed for her to move, but when she tried to once again that stone pulsed more pain into her body. Trini cried out again and cursed the stupid thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita sighed fondly as she traced her sharp fingers against the stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't she a beauty? Who knew that moonstone could be a great power conduct."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trini had to swallow back the vile that had built up in her throat from Rita's stench. She clenched her stomach but noticed something strange. Where did her wound go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita laughed as if Trini was being silly for not understanding anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you think I was gonna let you bleed out before I was finished with you? That would be no fun!"   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes Trini forgets how insane Rita really is, but it still manages to surprise her in the worst ways possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell do you want with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was she going to be tortured? She'd rather be killed quickly before that happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Straight to the point aren't we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita shook her head in the most over the top way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well then. Congratulations little yellow, I have given you a second chance! Isn't that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>splendid?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita was amused and annoyed with how clueless the girl looked. She dramatically sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I really have to spell it out to you? You, my spunky friend, have been offered a second chance to work alongside me. Isn't that exciting?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh hell no. Trini didn't care what Rita did to her. She would never work alongside someone like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry bitch but that's not gonna happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita shook her head, a disappointed look on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sadly I knew you'd say that. Which is why this time, you don't have a choice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. That was alarming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What're you going to do to me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trinis' voice cracked, causing her to feel weaker than she's ever felt before. Screw that. She needed to stay strong. She couldn't let Rita get in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita's mischievous grin slowly turned into a dark smile, one that was filled with so much hatred that had Trini shiver and squirm with anxiety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To make you pay for what you did to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"DAMMIT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimberly punched the wall in the pit with as much force as possible. Trini was gone. And she wasn't quick enough to save her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was filled with rage, guilt, sadness, and so many other things. Tears had been streaming down her face while her angry frustration came out of her. She had promised Trini that everything would be okay. That she would be there for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And she broke that promise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around her, the boys were still processing in their own ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason had been arguing with Zordon, telling him that if he had told them about the yellow ranger sooner then they could've prepared more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy was in the pit pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself as a way to cope and comfort himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Zack. Zack was quietly sitting on a rock by himself lost in thought. After Trini was taken, he was first angry, just like Kim. He punched everything in sight, yelling loudly. But soon his anger slowly morphed into grief as angry became choked sobs and tears. All he had for family was his mother and the rangers, and he had just lost part of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimberly kept blaming herself for the whole thing. She should have been faster. Should have paid attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason walked out of the ship, looking exhausted and frustrated all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim needed to know if there was any way they could rescue her. She would do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed, clearly tired from the entire situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zordon doesn't have any idea of what we can do. He says Rita probably took her to wherever she's hiding on the moon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim clenched her fists. This couldn't be it. She couldn't give up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well there must be something we can do Jason. I'm not just gonna sit around while Trini could be getting tortured!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim's voice cracked on that thought. She didn't want to think about what Rita could be doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason understood how frustrated she was so he tried to stay calm for her. For all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Kim but right now there's nothing we can do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim was about to lash out again until a different voice prevented her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpha walked over to them, his words sparking some shred of hope into Kim. Zack turned around to listen while Billy stopped his pacing to pay attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim wasn't wasting any time. Not when Trinis' life was on the line. She knew the girl wasn't dead, but she wasn't going to risk it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alpha walked over to where their zords were parked and rested. Kim had avoided that area, not wanting to look at the sabertooth because it reminded her too much of Trini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even though the pterodactyl zord wasn't made specifically for space travel, I think we can modify it's thrusters and engine with some of the parts from the ship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This had peaked all their interests, especially Billy as he perked up quickly at the idea of getting to modify something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're saying we can use the zord to fly to the moon?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy was already down with the idea, it was a big opportunity not only for research and learning, but to save Trini.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at eachother with silent agreement. They had a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen Rita. Whatever shit you had with the past yellow ranger, I'm sorry, but I'm not that person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trini wasn't sure what to do with the whole situation. Rita was clearly blaming Trini for something she didn't even do, but how was she supposed to convince this lunatic of that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita flinched at the mention of yellow, and snarled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't matter anymore. What's important is that I'm finally going to get what I wanted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trinis body ached to move, but any strong movement or pressure would alert the stupid moonstone around her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't know why she was asking. Did she really want to know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita seemed pleased with the question as a mischievous smile spread across her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So glad you asked. You see yellow, I'm going to kill your annoying friends and take the zeo crystal while you, my child, are going to be here right beside me to witness. Just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> promised."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So that was her way of torture and revenge. To make Trini witness everything she cares for die and be destroyed. All because Rita held a grudge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trinis' heart began to race with panic once more. No. She couldn't let Rita do this. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she let that happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was sick of being mistaken for someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dammit lady, why can't you see that I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> her!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita let out a sound that was close to a growl as she got way too close to Trinis face. Trinis' breath hitched as she tried not to throw up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care if you aren't her. THIS IS ALL I HAVE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rita quickly paused after the outburst, then immediately pulled herself together. She turned around and started to leave, but not before muttering something that Trini never expected to hear from her. It was almost...human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the closest thing I've got to her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rangers had been waiting in the pit as Alpha and Billy made haste with modifying Kim's zord. Nobody dared disturbed them, not wanting to slow down the work process. They all perked up when Billy walked over to them, Alpha trailing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We did it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy clapped excitedly, his joy slowly filling up everyone's spirits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's great! So let's go already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimberly was about to head to her zord until Alpha stepped in front of her and stopped her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, we need to tell you guys some things first and make a decision."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was there to decide on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Kim could speak her mind, Jason quickly spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then. Tell us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack made his way over to a very exhausted Kimberly and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy decided to take over the conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were able to modify the ship with a cloaking device, but it will only work temporarily. But there's another issue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stayed silent as Billy fumbled with his hands, clearly beginning to feel a bit anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The zord will only fly for Kimberly and it only has room for two people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that would mean.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to go alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimberly finished for him as Billy nodded. She didn't even have to think about the decision. Her mind was already made up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever it takes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack squeezed her shoulder, but was lost in looking everywhere but Kim. He needed to process the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason apparently didn't need to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not. You could </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then we'll lose both you and Trini."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimberly was done. She couldn't believe Jason wasn't going to take this chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious right now? This is our one opportunity to rescue Trini and you won't take it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zack and Billy watched as the tension between the two started to rise. Kimberly had never looked so angry before as she clenched her fists so hard to the point that her knuckles started going white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't afford to lose another teammate again! There has to be another option."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lost it right then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim quickly swung her fist and punched Jason right in the nose. She immediately regretted it as Zack quickly held her back and Jason rubbed his now bleeding nose slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god I'm so sorry Jason, I didn't me-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, it's fine. I get it. I'm okay I swear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason waved her off, helping her relax a bit but she still felt a little guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think she should do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at Zack as he had finally spoken after being silent for so long. Kimberly made eye contact with him as she nodded in thanks. He always had her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason looked over at Billy, looking for some kind of support but found him looking apologetic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Jason, but I'd have to agree with Zack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a deep sigh. He knew he wasn't going to be able to stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but please. Be careful. Not just for yourself, but for Trini."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kimberly quickly ran over to him and engulfed him into a hug. Their support gave her a sense of strength that she knew she'd need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Billy came over and hugged her after she let go, which shocked her. She savored the embrace as it was the first time he'd ever done that with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he let go, she smiled softly at him before making her way to her zord. Before she could hop in, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to see Zack quickly grab her into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he set her down, he placed both hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. His voice was soft but filled with a spark of hope that Kim needed right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bring that crazy girl home for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have been dying to get to this chapter so I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride so far! Get ready for the final chapter that should be out sometime next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Operation: Rescue Trini Gomez</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trini coughed into the cold atmosphere around her. She wasn't sure how long she had been chained to the wall, but she was starting to get hungry and she's pretty sure she's dehydrated.</p><p> </p><p>Rita had left to work on strengthening her powers, leaving Trini alone with her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Her whole situation dawned on her at that moment. She was hoping that some miracle would have happened by now. When Billy died, they had brought him back to life. When they were being crushed into that pit by Goldar, they had formed the Megazord. But this time, it didn't seem like she would get that lucky.</p><p> </p><p>Tears slowly formed at the corners of her eyes as she thought about everyone back home.</p><p> </p><p>She thought about her family and how even though they would argue all the time, they had always been there to comfort her when she was sad.</p><p> </p><p>She thought of the time she brought Billy her laptop because it had stopped working. He had smiled so brightly and even though he didn't have to, he fixed it and made it even better than it was before.</p><p> </p><p>Then she thought of the time she had caught Jason staring a little too long at the football field during her free period. She decided to take one of her brother's footballs and set up a day where all of the rangers could play together. She laughed at how they had to convince Zordon it was for bonding and how it benefited them. Jason had pulled her aside and thanked her for everything.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled when she thought of Zack and all the times he would lift her onto his shoulders and run around the trailer park. All the times they would talk about their issues together and tease each other for silly things. </p><p> </p><p>She swallowed a lump in her throat as she remembered their last conversation on top of the trailer. Zack's question replayed over and over in her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Are you ever gonna tell her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tears started falling as she thought of Kimberly. The girl who always laughed at Trinis dumb jokes or would send sweet notes to her during biology. The girl who smelled of citrus and always had a pep to her step anytime they'd hold hands while walking to Krispy Kreme.</p><p> </p><p>Trini regretted it right then. She should have told Kimberly how she felt. But now she would never get to.</p><p> </p><p>Screw trying to be strong. What was the point of trying?</p><p> </p><p>She continued to cry until her head felt hazy and numb.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Rita paced back and forth as she mumbled to herself quietly. She had lost control for a split second, and it scared her.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to scare someone like her, so it made sense that the one person that could scare her was herself. </p><p> </p><p>She tossed a piece of stone across the moon, the gravity causing it to move slower than she would have liked. What was she even doing?</p><p> </p><p>She hated how the girl was right. How she wasn't the same yellow ranger. But it still brought some sort of relief to her. It had to. She needed to feel in control again. She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"You always find a way to get into my head, don't you yellow?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *65 million years ago* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's <em> it </em>. I've had enough of this!" </p><p> </p><p>Rita screamed out at Zordon, who refused to listen to anything she had to say. They were on the ship trying to plan their next move. There was a large disturbance near where their planet's zeo crystal was located and the team needed a game plan. But like always, Zordon didn't want to listen to her ideas.</p><p> </p><p>She stormed out, heading to her room on the ship. She needed to cool down and remember what was at stake here. When she made it to her room, she collapsed onto her bunk.</p><p> </p><p>She bathed in the silence until her door was suddenly opened, revealing the one person who made being a power ranger bearable. Dana, the yellow ranger.</p><p> </p><p>"I hope Zordon didn't send you to comfort me. I still don't even know how the red coin chose him."</p><p> </p><p>Dana made her way towards the bunk and sat down beside her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please, you really think I'd let Zordon boss me around like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Rita smiled at that. She always admired that about the yellow ranger. Unlike the other rangers, her and Dana never really agreed with Zordon's leadership methods. They'd rather have someone else be leader or have no leader at all.</p><p> </p><p>"You and me both."</p><p> </p><p>They basked in the few minutes they had before going off to fight the biggest battle they've ever faced. Dana decided to break the silence, clearly needing to get something off her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens out there today."</p><p> </p><p>Rita's chest burned with something she'd never felt before as she turned and caught the gaze of her teammate. Her <em> friend </em></p><p> </p><p>"Promise?"</p><p> </p><p>Dana smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Promise </em>."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *A few hours later* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rita was down on the ground, coughing up the dust and clutching her side where a nasty cut was bleeding out. Lord Zedd stood above her as he admired his handy work.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a shame that someone with great potential should waste their life by being a power ranger."</p><p> </p><p>Rita scoffed at that, spitting blood to the side as she tried to get herself off the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"I never <em> chose </em> to be a power ranger. But I guess I never had a choice."</p><p> </p><p>Zedd looked curiously at the woman before him through that metal helmet of his.</p><p> </p><p>"There is always a choice to be made. The real question is if you love what you're doing or not."</p><p> </p><p>Rita stayed still, thinking over those words. Was there a way to <em> not </em> have to be a ranger?</p><p> </p><p>Zedd held out his hand to help Rita off the ground. She reluctantly took it, wincing a little at the pain in her side.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you what. I'll spare your life if you come with me. I can show you what more there is to life than being a ranger."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *The next day* </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"This is <em> madness </em> Rita! Do you realize that what you're doing is everything we're against?"</p><p> </p><p>Zordon couldn't believe what he was hearing as Rita stood before him, telling him of what she planned to do.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you see? Instead of protecting the zeo crystal, we can use it's power to become stronger! Isn't that what you'd want?"</p><p> </p><p>Zordon's armor morphed around him as he stood in front of her, unsheathing his sword.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Rita, but you need to leave. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."</p><p> </p><p>Rita's green armor formed around her as she looked at Zordon. She then looked over at the other rangers who were watching the two cautiously. Her eyes landed on Dana's who was looking at her with a sense of hurt.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly called out to her.</p><p> </p><p>"You agree with me right? Join me and we can be free from this way of life."</p><p> </p><p>Rita reached out her hand to offer it to the girl, just like Zedd did for her. But this time, Dana pushed her hand away as tears slowly formed. It felt like a punch to Rita's gut.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't Rita, I'm sorry. Zordon is right. This is all insane."</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Rita felt herself growing angry. She clenched her fists and got into a fighting stance.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine then. I guess you'll only just get in the way."</p><p> </p><p>And then she attacked.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Jason sat down on a rock and sighed. After Kim had taken off, he started feeling anxious and worried. Zack decided to go pick them up some food, even though he's pretty sure none of them had much of an appetite at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>He was supposed to be the leader. Shouldn't he be there alongside Kim? He'd be lying if he said he knew what he was doing. He sighed and covered his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Billy noticed this and made his way towards him. He sat down beside him, debating whether he should place a comforting hand on his shoulder or not. He eventually decided that it was easiest to use his words instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Jason?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked up to see worried eyes staring back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. Hey Billy."</p><p> </p><p>Jason was so exhausted from the day that a headache had started to form.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Jason gave him an honest smile, not wanting to lie to his friend. That's one thing he's learned about being a leader at least. Being honest.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think any of us are okay."</p><p> </p><p>Billy fumbled with his hands anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Jason sighed. He needed to vent and clear his head anyways.</p><p> </p><p>"I just, I'm supposed to be a leader Billy. And I'm just sitting here doing nothing while our teammates, our friends, could be dying for all we know."</p><p> </p><p>Billy listened in thought, taking in Jason's frustrations until he was able to form a good response.</p><p> </p><p>"I think there's more to being a leader than having to be there in person all the time."</p><p> </p><p>Jason looked at Billy with curious eyes. Billy decided he should continue.</p><p> </p><p>"What I'm trying to say is, I think being a leader is about supporting your teammates whenever you can, even when they're doing a solo mission."</p><p> </p><p>Jason looked fondly at the boy as a small smile formed on his face. He placed a grateful hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Billy. Are you sure you're not supposed to be the leader?"</p><p> </p><p>Billy's eyebrows shot up when he heard that as he began waving his hands frantically.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no no no. I couldn't be the leader. You're already better at it then I could ever be and the coin chose you for a reason so I can't possibly-"</p><p> </p><p>Jason cut him off before he could start to ramble as he chuckled softly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just messing with you man."</p><p> </p><p>He patted the boy on the shoulder before pulling himself off the ground. Billy was right. As a leader he needed to be supportive and right now, Kimberly could use all the support she could get.</p><p> </p><p>Billy's face slowly morphed into a smile as he understood the joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. <em> Oh </em>. I get it now. That was a good one."</p><p> </p><p>They shared small smiles with each other until Zack finally showed up.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Trini watched as Rita made her way towards her with a look that was hard to figure out. Her whole body was exhausted from crying and she hasn't eaten in who knows how long.</p><p> </p><p>Rita traced her long nail across Trinis face, causing the girl to wince and squirm.</p><p> </p><p>"So strange. You both look so different yet are so similar in many ways."</p><p> </p><p>Trini held her breath, afraid of making any sound or movement. She didn't want to trigger Rita like she did earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Rita patted her cheek, a wicked smile dancing across her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a shame that you'd rather waste your life away with Zordon instead of becoming something powerful."</p><p> </p><p>Trinis' voice was cracked and gravely, but she spoke with a passion that she didn't think she was capable of.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to break it to you lady but not all of us are into the whole power kink thing."</p><p> </p><p>Rita snarled, starting to get annoyed with how stubborn the girl was being.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe I wouldn't have to kill all of you if <em> you </em> hadn't betrayed me in the first place!"</p><p> </p><p>Trini was tired, but she was also sick of Rita lashing out at her for no reason. How would she be able to get through to Rita that she wasn't the same yellow ranger?</p><p> </p><p>"Did you maybe stop and wonder that the reason she didn't join you in the first place was because <em> you </em> were the one that betrayed her trust?"</p><p> </p><p>That was it. Rita clenched her staff hard and pointed it right under the girls neck. Trini swallowed down a lump in her throat as sweat started streaming down her face.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what? Maybe I will just go ahead and kill you."</p><p> </p><p>Before Rita could do it, she quickly stopped herself and paused. She looked around curiously at the green veins in the room, then devilishly smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like we have a visitor."</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>This was it.</p><p> </p><p>Kimberly let her mind connect to her zord as she blasted off towards the moon. She had activated her cloaking device in order to not draw any attention.</p><p> </p><p>If someone had asked her a year ago where she would be in life, travelling to space to save a girl she was pretty sure she was in love with from a crazy alien lady definitely wouldn't have crossed her mind.</p><p> </p><p>But here she was, doing just that. If she was in a better mood she would have probably made some remark about how she was basically Wonder Woman in her invisible jet.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to stay focused. Trinis' life depended on her.</p><p> </p><p>She held her breath as the zord finally left the atmosphere and made its way to the big floating rock that has caused way too many problems.</p><p> </p><p>Once landed, she quickly got out of the ship. Her ranger armor protected her from the moon's atmosphere which she was extremely grateful for.</p><p> </p><p>It also seemed to adjust to the moon's gravity which helped make running easier as she sprinted around, looking for any signs of Rita or Trini.</p><p> </p><p>She suddenly spotted some green lines in the rock, making a sort of trail.</p><p> </p><p>"Bingo."</p><p> </p><p>She followed them hastily until finding herself in front of a large stone fortress. It was covered in the green lines from earlier, except this time it was way more extreme.</p><p> </p><p>Her bow quickly formed into her hand as she readied herself for any surprises. She made her way inside and took in her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly heard voices, causing her to make a beeline to the area. When she saw Trini chained to a wall covered in green veins, her heart almost stopped.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped and quickly hid behind a pillar. She totally just blew her cover.</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like we have a visitor."</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the pillar collapsed to pieces. She jumped quickly to the side and cocked her bow right at Rita. Her body screamed with anxiety but she wouldn't show it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Trinis eyes locked on her.</p><p> </p><p>"KIM!"</p><p> </p><p>Trini made to move, screaming in pain as soon as she tried. Kimberly watched in horror as whatever rock was around the girls neck shot more veins into her body.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to run towards the girl, but was stopped by Rita with her staff pointed straight at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Well what a surprise. The <em> pink </em> ranger. And I thought that red was supposed to be the big hero."</p><p> </p><p>Kim kept looking between Rita and Trini, trying to figure out a way to get out of the situation. The only thing she could think of though was Trini in pain, and it was enough to give her that burst of confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell did you do to her?"</p><p> </p><p>Rita laughed maniacally. Oh Kim was really getting pissed off now.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sweet child. That is none of your concern."</p><p> </p><p>Rita quickly lunged forward, trying to sweep Kim onto the ground. Around her the green veins glowed bright as Rita unleashed as much strength as she could.</p><p> </p><p>Trini could only just stare as the girl she loved fought with one of the most powerful people in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Kimberly did the best she could to dodge the attacks, but eventually Rita was able to get a hit in and blow the air right out of her.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll admit, you're definitely much more fun to play with than the last pink ranger."</p><p> </p><p>Kim swung her fists, trying to get a hit on the scary woman but to no avail. Rita was playing with her head. Think Kimberly, <em> think </em>.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly dodged another attack, then immediately backed up far enough to cock her bow. Rita lifted an eyebrow and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear child, do you really believe that toy of yours can kill me?"</p><p> </p><p>Both of them circled around each other as Rita mocked her. Kim stayed focused, lining up her shot until she had the perfect angle. She paused, causing Rita to stop moving.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine then. I'll make it easier for you."</p><p> </p><p>Rita spread her arms out wide, giving Kimberly an easy mark.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead then. <em> Kill </em> me. End everything right here and now."</p><p> </p><p>Kim smirked as she took a deep breath in.</p><p> </p><p>And then, she released the arrow. </p><p> </p><p>Rita's eyes were closed shut, expecting the impact, but after she heard the shot she quickly opened them and looked down at herself. She grinned and laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"You missed."</p><p> </p><p>A cocky smile was plastered across Kim's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Rita could register, she didn't notice that Trini had mustered up enough strength to break free from her chains, an arrow pointing out of a now broken moonstone around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Why you littl-"</p><p> </p><p>Before she could finish, Trini had morphed into her armor and unleashed her daggers. She quickly ran behind Rita and stabbed her into her shoulder blade. Rita cried out and fell to the floor, clutching her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Trini quickly rushed towards Kim, but not before destroying a couple more pillars, causing the fortress to start crashing down. That should buy them enough time.</p><p> </p><p>Kim had to practically hold Trini on their way towards the zord. The girl was so worn out and exhausted, Kim just wanted to kiss all the pain away.</p><p> </p><p>When they made it inside, Kim quickly took off, not sparing a second glance to the moon. When they made it back home, Trini was passed out.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>"Zack, stop checking her breath. She's not dead."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, bit of a habit now."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, did you see that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Guys shut up, I think she's waking up."</p><p> </p><p>Trinis vision was blurry as she groggily woke up. The first thing she saw was four people standing over her. When her vision finally cleared, she couldn't help but smile when she saw them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey-"</p><p> </p><p>"CRAZY GIRL!"</p><p> </p><p>Zack quickly tackled Trini in a hug, causing her to yelp in surprise. He pulled back and planted a sloppy wet kiss to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you're back."</p><p> </p><p>If it were any other day, she would've complained about the sudden contact. But right now, she was so happy to see him. To see all of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too."</p><p> </p><p>She looked at all of them again, relishing in the fact that she really was here. Back on the ship. Safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>Jason looked like a proud father as he turned to look at Kim who had been sitting on the bunk beside Trini, watching her with so much care that it had Trinis stomach do summersaults.</p><p> </p><p>"You should be asking Kim that."</p><p> </p><p>The boys looked between the two of them, clearly understanding that maybe they should give them some time alone. Billy gave her a quick hug and a soft smile while Jason squeezed her shoulder. They left the med bay area, not without Zack sending her a wink and a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>Kim decided to speak up first.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>Trini let out an airy laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Like a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>Kim smiled back, but there was a bit of worry to her face. Before Trini could realize what was happening, Kim started crying. Trini was quick to sit up and swallow the pain as she held the girl in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Kim quickly latched onto the small girl and cried in her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Trini I-Im so sorry. I told you that everything would be fine but t-then you were gone and I couldn't save you."</p><p> </p><p>Trini quickly reached her hand to the side of Kim's face, pulling her head back and then connecting their foreheads together.</p><p> </p><p>Trini brushed some stray hairs out of Kim's soaked face.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh hey. None of this was your fault. And you did save me Kim. I wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for you."</p><p> </p><p>Kim sniffled, trying to prevent any more tears from sneaking out. Trini planted a soft kiss to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim I-, <em> god </em> I just."</p><p> </p><p>Trini took a deep breath. This was it.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Kim paused to slowly look into the smaller girl's eyes as a small shy smile slowly formed. Trini started to feel anxious until a pair of soft lips connected with hers.</p><p> </p><p>Trini couldn't help but smile into the kiss, leaning into the warmth as Kim placed a hand on her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Kim suddenly pulled back, just enough to where their noses were still touching.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> *A week later* </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After the stressful weekend that they had all endured, Kim decided that they all needed a day to relax. Nobody could argue with that. Besides, getting to spend a day with your best friends and girlfriend without the stress of the world for a day sounded like a blessing to Trini.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at the thought of Kim being her girlfriend. It still always seemed to surprise her.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to all head over to Kimberly's since her house was the biggest and her parents were always gone.</p><p> </p><p>Billy had brought his collection of marvel movies after Zack made a comment about not seeing most of them.</p><p> </p><p>Trini sat on the sofa in front of the TV screen. She was wedged between Zack and Kim who were wrestling for the remote. She had gotten annoyed with their banter and quickly snatched it away from them, handing it to Jason who was sitting on the floor next to Billy.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed quiet for the most part, only occasionally making small comments when Billy pointed out some references and easter eggs.</p><p> </p><p>Trini tried to pay attention, but Kim would keep playing with her hand, causing her face to flush from the sweet and innocent action. Zack made it worse by looking at her and wiggling his eyebrows at her state. She even ended up tossing a pillow at his face.</p><p> </p><p>After feeling as if she was about to pass out, Kim decided to spare her and get up from the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>"Just heading to the bathroom real quick."</p><p> </p><p>Kim kissed her cheek, causing Trini to grin like a lovesick idiot.</p><p> </p><p>When she was gone, she noticed that all the boys were watching them with big smiles plastered on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Zack poked Trinis cheek that was still flushed from the whole ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. Y'all are just sooooo cute!"</p><p> </p><p>Trini quickly swiped his hand away, causing everyone to laugh. Trini sighed. She missed these idiots.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned back into the couch as the movie continued playing. Her mind wandered to the moon. As much as she hated Rita, she hoped that the lady could eventually move on from the past. Maybe it would do her some good.</p><p> </p><p>When Kim came back, everyone noticed that she was holding a small karaoke machine and two microphones.</p><p> </p><p>Zack's face immediately lit up when he saw it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Zack, look what I found!"</p><p> </p><p>Jason and Billy shared a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>"Uhhh, what's happening?"</p><p> </p><p>Zack shot up from the couch to help Kimberly set up the machine.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh <em> hell </em> yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>He shouted excitedly as he started looking through different music discs.</p><p> </p><p>Trini grinned widely at the sight. Rita may have hated being a ranger, but Trini knew that if she was stuck with these idiots her whole life, then being ranger wouldn't be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly pulled out her phone to start recording.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I am <em> not </em> missing this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my god I can't believe I actually finished a story for once that wasn't a one shot haha. I honestly didn't expect this story to get super deep than it did, but I guess I just had too much fun with the concept of Rita holding onto a grudge and poor Trini having to deal with it. Thank you guys so much for all of the support. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this story isn't going to be very long, maybe about 4 to 5 chapters. But this is something that I had planned on making a long time ago but wasn't sure if people would want to read it lol. But I really wanted to start writing it again and I just hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>